The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons. The reciprocating movement of the pistons produces drive torque. Air is drawn into an intake manifold through a throttle body and is regulated by a throttle plate in the throttle body. To provide a desired engine torque, a powertrain control module determines a desired throttle plate position based on a desired engine torque to provide a desired mass air flow.